


Три дара Рауля Менендеса

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Рауль Менендес щедро делится тем, что имеет,— болью.





	Три дара Рауля Менендеса

Маленький Рауль Менендес владеет особым даром. Он умеет чувствовать чужую боль.   
Этот дар обрушивается на его голову, как и всякое проклятие, — среди тьмы обжигающим пламенем.

Вместе с Жозефиной, младшей сестрой, они прячутся на складе.   
Тот забит ящиками. Еды в ящиках никакой, Рауль уже проверял. Ему одиннадцать, он взрослый мужчина — так говорит отец — но он все еще не может привыкнуть к тому, что дома у них больше нет. 

Год назад — да, уже год прошел — их нехитрый домишко из досок и глины превратился в груду мусора. В том землетрясении в их округе на окраине столицы не осталось ни одного целого здания. Погибло очень много людей. Рауль помнит, как отец вел маленькую Жозефину по растрескавшейся дороге. «Не смотри туда, смотри под ноги», — повторял он. А Рауль смотрел. В ушах все еще звенело, он зажимал ладонью нос, чтобы остановить кровь. Он почти не слышал ни криков, ни плача, но он видел: сквозь кирпичные обломки справа пробивается вода — наверное, пробило водопровод — она ржавая, нет, не ржавая, бурая, и Рауль не хочет знать, почему. Слева — железные листы, сорвавшиеся с кровли, засыпали груду камней целиком. Кусок железа врезался в нечто, похожее издалека на брошенную куклу в окровавленной тряпке. Рауль присмотрелся и понял — чья-то рука.  
Мир рухнул, и больше никогда и никто не будет прежним.

На складе почти неплохо. Дождь не льет за шиворот, ветер не продувает до самых костей.   
Отца долго нет, надо дождаться его. Рауль дремлет, лежа на ящиках. Он чувствует тепло сестры рядом — в какое-то мгновение кажется, все почти как раньше, но потом он засыпает. Снится гул и треск огня, снится беспросветный мрак. Снятся тревожные голоса.  
А когда он просыпается, Жозефина стоит у самой двери, ведущей в глубину склада, и касается ручки.   
Ослепляющее пламя сносит дверь, обнимает Жозефину. Вспыхивают волосы, горит платье.   
Рауль не слышит ее крика, он кричит сам, чувствуя ее боль как свою.

Так приходит его первый дар — как и всякое проклятие.

***

 

У подрастающего Рауля есть еще один дар: он умеет снимать чужую боль.  
«Не оставляй меня», — шепчет Жозефина обожженными лопнувшими губами. Рауль берет ее за руку, целует пальцы. Он здесь, он рядом, он никогда не бросит сестру.   
Прошло уже четыре года после пожара. У них снова есть дом — пусть небольшой, но новый и светлый. Жозефина ходит из комнаты в комнату, крепко взяв брата за руку.

Она беспомощна — глаза выжгло огнем. Она изуродована — ожоги стянули лицо. Смотреть на нее страшно и больно.   
Жозефина в вечной тьме: разум ее так и остался в том уничтоженном огнем складе. Все, что она помнит и знает, это ужас и боль.

Но когда Рауль рядом, страха и страданий нет — и это его второй дар. Он снимает чужую боль, заставляет забыть о своей слабости, делает сильным. Не только Жозефину — кого угодно.

Но кто снимет боль самого Рауля Менендеса?  
Такого человека нет.

***

 

У Рауля Менендеса есть и третий дар: он умеет заставить других почувствовать ту же боль, что и он сам.

Рауль не убивает своих врагов — он заставляет их страдать. За это его боятся и ненавидят. Когда Жозефину убили — застрелили беспомощную слепую девочку, холодно и отстраненно думает Рауль — он сумел отомстить.   
Убийца его сестры — американец, бывший бравый солдат — теперь прикован к инвалидному креслу.   
Брошенный, забытый всеми калека, он не знает покоя по ночам, вспоминая, как нажал на курок снайперской винтовки, полагая, что стреляет во врага — а на деле в своего лучшего друга. И не знает покоя днем, потому что осиротевший мальчик, которого он оставил без отца, собирается найти убийцу. И однажды найдет.

Рауль снова и снова возвращается к Жозефине. На могилу.  
Она давно мертва и больше не страдает. Но Рауль по-прежнему чувствует ее боль как свою.  
И некому это унять.

Он мог бы уже тысячу раз погибнуть. Быть застреленным, повешенным или отравленным. Но так его история закончиться не может, и Рауль понимает это лучше всех. 

Осенняя одинокая ночь.   
На кладбище он приносит с собой лопату и канистру бензина.

Когда он раскапывает могилу, то находит все, что осталось от Жозефины, — маленький высохший скелетик.  
Рауль хотел бы помнить лишь о любви и нежности, но старая боль накрывает с головой. Он захлебывается и тонет в ней.  
Если он переживет то, что пережила Жозефина — может быть, ей станет легче.  
Он глубоко вдыхает запах бензина, от которого кружится голова. Выливает на себя всю канистру. И лишь мгновение медлит, прежде чем щелкнуть зажигалкой. 

Смотри, Жозефина, я делаю это для тебя. Я убил много людей, заставил их почувствовать твою — мою — нашу боль.  
Я заберу ее всю без остатка.  
Лопнут и растекутся глаза, сморщится кожа, мясо истлеет до костей.  
Рауль Менендес сгорит, и в мире больше не останется боли. 

...Он ошибается.


End file.
